The mechanical quality of an arc weld is a function of many complex variables, and can vary significantly depending on the skill of the operator. It is, therefore, very important for welding operators to be trained in welding processes and control. Training welders to provide a quality weld, however, can be a very time consuming process. Typical training programs are long, expensive, and inefficient. These programs, moreover, require personal hands-on instruction, and the number of instructor necessary is also problematic.
Due to the need to simplify and improve training, virtual reality (VR) trainers have been developed. In these systems, the operator does not strike an arc, but rather receives guidance from an instructor or the welding system in a “virtual” system, of the type typically found in the PC gaming industry. These systems can be either “virtual reality” and/or “augmented reality” systems. In ‘virtual reality’, the reality of the operator is completely replaced, typically through the use of helmet or other enclosure, with a computer-generated environment that visually represents the new environment. This can be extended with additional sensors and actuators to coordinated forces applied in conjunction with the visual reality to enhance the virtual experience. In ‘augmented reality’, portions of the operator's senses may be overridden with computer-generated data, which can include, for example, graphic images. The technology to create sensation, or constrain movement also falls into this category.